mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi Circuit
thumb|300px|right Luigi Circuit first appeared in Mario Kart 64 (although it was known as Luigi Raceway outside Japan), Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. In all of which except Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, Super Mario Kart, it's the first course in the Mushroom Cup. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Double Dash!! the course is among the simplest in the series, featuring nothing more than a simple oval shaped track that folds in on itself at one point. There are Boost Pads littered around the track, and the normal supply of item boxes. A yellow building, a Luigi "castle", and smiley hills are visible in the background. It is full of Nintendo cloud signs and mushroom-looking things. Due to the simplistic nature of the track, the lack of sharp turns, and the long straight aways, the track favors heavy karts with high top speed. There are only two obstacles: pipes and a Chain Chomp. This is a very good course for snaking. This track differs with some CCs. in 50CC, there's a border in the middle of the straight path before the oval turn blocking the 2 directions. In 150CC/Mirror, There is no border on the track. This makes it possible to attack someone who is going the opposite direction. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In Super Circuit, it's the first track of the Lightning Cup. Unlike the Luigi curcuit from earlier consoles, it isn't simplistic, in fact, it features tight turns, rain, and puddles which makes the car spin out. Because of the rain, traction is decreased. The puddles make the kart spin for almost 3 seconds. There are are four farms in the background and a parked Luigi blimp. Mario Kart DS Both tracks mentioned return in Mario Kart DS. GCN Luigi Circuit is the last track of the Shell Cup while GBA Luigi Circuit is the third track of the Leaf Cup. Both use Luigi in the Poltergust 4000 as staff ghost. The GCN Luigi Circuit featured on the DS is the 100cc and 150CC version, in which the borders are removed.You can cut though the sand behind the chain chomp with a mush room. Missions 2-7 and 3-3 take place at GCN Luigi Circuit. Mission 2-7 features Toad having to drive through 10 gates in order. Mission 3-3 features Luigi collecting 15 coins avoiding the Chain Chomp. Mission 4-8 takes place at GBA Luigi Circuit. Luigi has to perform 9 power-slide mini-turbos in one lap. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii, Luigi Circuit is again the first track of the Mushroom Cup. It is again very simple with few turns and speed pads on the last turn. There is a luigi statue in one of the turns, and there's a giant luigi cap on the audience seats. At the starting point, there are Miis placed as audiences. The second competition of October 2008 took place here. It was a Wii Wheel and Kart only competition. It was simple VS race but without items. The first competition of May 2009 also took place here. It was another VS race with a sunset setting (like in the credits) and Bob-omb Cars roamed around here. The first competition of March 2010 was a repeat for the second competition of October 2008, but with a bike restriction instead of a kart restriction. The second competition of October 2010 was an exact repeat of the second competition of October 2008, keeping the kart restriction. Difficulty: this course is great for beginners. It provides a simple track with all the basics to teach a new driver. Sequels/Prequels of the track All Luigi Circuits but the Super Circuit one are the sequel to Mario Circuit. The GCN one is also the prequel to Yoshi Circuit as the Wii one is also one of Daisy Circuit. The GBA one is the sequel to Peach Circuit and Mario Circuit. Gallery '' GM4P01-9.png|Luigi Curcuit in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:Rocket_Start_(Mario_Kart_Wii).jpg| Mario Kart Wii '' Music Video:Mario Kart Wii Music - Luigi Circuit|Wii Video:Mario Kart Double Dash Music - Luigi Circuit & Mario Circuit & Yoshi Circuit (Final Lap)|GCN final lap Video:Mario Kart DS Music - GBA Peach Circuit & GBA Luigi Circuit (No Engine Sound) (Final Lap)|GBA (DS version) final lap Video:Mario Kart DS Music - GCN Luigi Circuit & GCN Yoshi Circuit (No Engine Sound) (Final Lap)|GCN (DS version) final lap Video:Mario Kart Super Circuit Music - Peach Circuit & Mario Circuit & Luigi Circuit|Super Circuit Video:Mario Kart Double Dash Music - Luigi Circuit|Double Dash Video:Mario Kart DS Music - Luigi Circuit|DS Video:Mario Kart DS Music - GBA Peach Circuit And Luigi Circuit|GBA (DS version) Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Tracks in Mario Kart Wii Category:Tracks Category:Tracks in Mario Kart 64 Category:Tracks in Mario Kart DS Category:Tracks in Mushroom Cup Category:Tracks in Mushroom Cup